dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellen Wolf
Ellen Wolf was a character on the show DEXTER. She worked as a defense attorney and was Miguel Prado's main rival. Ellen believes Miguel bends the rules to put innocent people in prison while Miguel believes Ellen helps guilty people get off. Miguel believes that people like Ellen are the root of the problem that Dexter tries to solve through killing. Appearance Personality Despite her friendliness towards and good relationship with Maria, Ellen often came across in conversation with others as being a mean-spirited person who despite the respect earned from her reputation as a skilled defense attorney was generally not well-liked and considered to be unpleasant-there is no evidence that she had any friends at all besides Maria. When she defended her clients, she became abrasive, critical and arrogant towards anyone attempting to have them prosecuted, particularly her rival Miguel, who she strongly disliked and had no problem showing it. When Dexter met her for the first time, she casually threatened-while smirking at him-to entice the jury into believing that he may have illegally planted the forensic evidence against her client he was planning to provide in court, and nastily declared that he "looked like the type" causing him, clearly offended by this, to think to himself; "Do I see sheets of plastic in your future?" The fact that Miguel claimed to believe after killing her that her murder would be blamed on "one of her scumbag clients" suggests that generally they did not like her, either. Ellen does however have a kinder side, and shows it (on-screen) only when she is alone with her good friend Maria, the only person she shows any compassion towards. They first become friends when Maria provides evidence that proves a client of Ellen's is innocent and from this moment onwards up until Ellen's death, as much as Maria is annoyed by and disagrees with Ellen's warnings that Miguel is no friend of the former's, it is frequently made clear that for the most part Ellen and Maria enjoy each other's company. The two were so close that when Ellen was murdered, while everybody else in general was sympathetic but not terribly upset, Maria was devastated and broke down in tears, confirming that more than anyone else on-screen, she cared for and percieved Ellen in a positive light. Upon realizing Miguel was Ellen's murderer, Maria did all in her power to prove it-her determination to find evidence against Miguel and bring him to justice eventually caused him to attempt to kill her, too. Miguel seemed to view Ellen as a completely selfish person who cared only for money she earned from her job and was willing to make sure murderers walked free and endanger the public to get it-he did not think of her as an "innocent" person and after killing her, reacted angrily when Dexter referred to her as this in a conversation regarding her murder. However, the fact that she betrayed Albert Chung, a client of hers who was unquestionably guilty of the murders he had been accused of, suggests that this may not be an accurate assessment of Ellen-that she may have genuinely believed every single one of the clients she did not betray were innocent. However, the overwhelming evidence against Chung admittedly means it would have been bad for Ellen's reputation if she had not betrayed him, making it unclear whether pure selfishness or an additional genuine concern that he would harm another innocent motivated Ellen when she did so. It is likely however that Miguel, who murdered Ellen, believing that she deserved it for preventing her "scumbag clients" for being brought to justice, believed the former to be her motivation. Plot Season Three She is first seen when Miguel sentenced her client Chicky Hines, although Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta had brought him proof that Hines was innocent. LaGuerta goes to Wolf's house and brings her the evidence, proving Hines' innocence. This causes them to become friends, although LaGuerta can't seem to accept Wolf's negative attitude towards Miguel. After a man named Albert Chung kills a young college valedictorian Miguel tells Dexter Morgan that he was Wolf's client and she had set him free, when he pushed an old lady down the stairs, killing her. Miguel thinks that Dexter should kill her, but Dexter is reluctant . Later, Wolf shows up at LaGuerta's office to discuss Chung's surrender terms and gets in a heated argument with Miguel, in the presence of Dexter and Maria. However, Wolf decides to betray her client and with her help, the police arrest Chung. After Miguel learns of this, he then admits to Dexter that he was right about not killing Ellen Wolf. Later, Wolf goes with LaGuerta to a police convention. After that, they visit a bar where she flirts with the bartender Toby Edwards. That night when Wolf is at home she is visited by Miguel, who kills her and buries her body in cemetery. The next day when LaGuerta can't seem to find her, Dexter becomes suspicious, goes to her house and eventually understands what Miguel has done. Dexter then goes to the cemetery and digs her body up to teach Miguel a lesson, but also removes any potential evidence of the killers' identity. es:Ellen Wolf Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Miguel Category:Characters with Unseen Deaths Category:Recurring characters Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Characters killed at close range